X&Y
by Hestiaa
Summary: Cuando algo está roto, intentas arreglarlo de la manera que sea. Long shoot basado en la canción X&Y de Coldplay. Please, R&R.


**Hey! ¿Cómo están? ****Bueno, como noté que les había gustado bastante mi último Fic, opté por escribir otro. Como ven está basado en la canción X&Y de Coldplay. Les recomiendo que la escuchen porque es una hermosa canción.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**I**

Trying hard to speak and  
>Fighting with my weak hand<br>Driven to distraction  
>So part of the plan<p>

Encuentra el hechizo en un pequeño libro de la biblioteca. La letra es apretada y las páginas son amarillas, y con leerlo una sola vez le basta para entenderlo, estudiarlo, memorizarlo. Es posible. Es seguro. Está bastante por debajo de su nivel, por lo que no debería presentar inconvenientes. Es sólo un hechizo más. Sólo que no lo es. Lo devuelve al estante en cuanto termina, y saluda con una media sonrisa a la bibliotecaria (después de todo, posiblemente no vuelva a verla nunca más). No es hasta entonces en que Hermione se da cuenta de que no volverá a Hogwarts. De que aquel es su último día en aquellos pasillos que, durante seis años, fueron su hogar, su refugio. ¿Adónde irá ahora? ¿Cuál será, cuando todo termine, su hogar? ¿Qué será de ella cuando Hogwarts ya no sea una opción y la casa de sus padres ya no exista? Siente como el dolor y la incertidumbre la invaden de a poco, quitándole el aire. ¿Cómo se sentirá ser una persona normal? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser una de las tantas chicas de su edad que disfrutan, en ese mismo momento, de la tarde de sol que el último día en el colegio les ofrece, corriendo en los jardines, sin preocuparse por nada? Sin darse cuenta, comienza a llorar. Es extraño como, en los últimos días, eso suele pasarle con regularidad. Tal vez llora ahora para no llorar después, para enfocarse de lleno en la tarea que les compete. Tal vez llora por Dumblendore, por su repentina ausencia, por su falta de explicaciones. Tal vez llora por el incierto porvenir que se aproxima. Por sus padres. Por los que morirán en el futuro. No lo sabe. Solo sabe que en aquél momento no puede hacer más que llorar. Llora mientras empaca, mientras aborda el tren. Pretende estar dormida, pero aún sigue llorando mientras se sientan en el compartimento y Harry y Ron juegan al ajedrez en silencio. Llora cuando ve a sus padres, del otro lado de la barrera, esperándola. Llora al ver el regocijo en sus ojos, sus brillantes sonrisas, sus cálidos brazos esperándola. Harry la abraza a modo de despedida, apretándola fuerte, y ella ni siquiera nota que es la primera vez que él ha iniciado un abrazo. Trata de no llorar en cuanto suben al auto, y su padre se incorpora al tránsito.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido, cielo?- pregunta su madre, volteándose desde el asiento del acompañante para verla.

- Bien.- miente ella. ¿Qué puede decirle, más que eso? Su madre le sonríe, dándole un apretón cariñoso en la rodilla.

- Me alegro mucho. ¿No tienes novio, no? ¿Qué me dices de Harry?- inquiere, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos (Hermione los mira por un buen rato. Después de todo, no sabe cuando podrá volver a verlos).

- Él es mi mejor amigo, mamá. Eso es todo.- responde, de forma automática. Jane no parece muy cómoda con la respuesta, pero prefiere cambiar de tópico ante la negativa de su hija.

- ¿Tienes planes para el verano? Espero que pases más tiempo en casa este año, ¿sabes? O al menos que no te la pases leyendo.- le reprocha. Hermione sonríe tristemente, mirando por la ventanilla.

- No, mamá. Creo que pasaré el verano en casa.- vuelve a mentir, sonriendo aún más al ver la expresión de felicidad en los rostros de sus padres.

- Papá y yo estábamos pensando que, tal vez, podíamos ir de vacaciones a algún lugar.

- Eso suena fantástico.

- Estamos obsesionados con Australia. Vimos un par de documentales, y una de mis pacientes estuvo allí el verano pasado, y parece que es hermoso…- continúa explicándole, gesticulando con las manos, mientras su voz se casca un poco por le entusiasmo. Hermione cierra los ojos y se recuesta un poco en el asiento, tratando de grabar aquel momento en su mente. Su madre aún está hablando cuando estacionan el vehículo en la entrada de su casa, y sigue hablando mientras su padre la ayuda a bajar su baúl y sus cosas. Dejan todo en la habitación, y Hermione se recuesta en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Trata de no llorar, de mantener la compostura. Los días del llanto ya han pasado. Ahora sólo quedan los días de las decisiones, de las despedidas.

- ¿Cariño? Mamá pregunta si querrás tomar un té antes de bañarte.- inquiere su padre asomándose por la puerta.

- Sí, enseguida bajo.- responde, poniéndose de pie. Cuando llega a la puerta su padre la intercepta, tomándola en sus brazos, y besándole la coronilla.

- Te extrañamos mucho.- le murmura, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo también los extrañé.- contesta ella, sin poder contener más las lágrimas. Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, ambos disfrutando del contacto. Su padre se separa un poco entonces, y le limpia las lágrimas con su pulgar.

- Siempre vamos a quererte, ¿sabes? Tú… has lo que tengas que hacer.- le dice, casi en tono cómplice. Hermione asiente, sorprendida por las palabras de su padre, y vuelve a abrazarlo. Mañana podrá preocuparse por borrarse de sus vidas, por crearles unas nuevas, más seguras, en las que ella no esté. Mañana podrá pensar en Horrocruxes, en Voldemort, en lo que el futuro les depara. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo puede pensar en las voces de sus padres, en el sabor del te que su madre le ha preparado, en la familiaridad y la calidez de su hogar, en los afectuosos ojos de su padre. Desea, con todas sus fuerzas, que su mente sea capaz de memorizar esos momentos, esas simplezas, con la misma rapidez y eficacia con la que ha podido memorizar el hechizo que, en unas horas, borrará todo eso de su vida.

**II**

When something is broken  
>And you try to fix it<br>Trying to repair it  
>Any way you can<p>

Ha estado planeando esto por los últimos días, y le ha puesto tanto empeño como le ha sido posible. Acomoda la pequeña mesa por tercera vez, tratando de que todo esté prolijo, organizado (así es como le gustan las cosas a ella, después de todo). Sonríe de satisfacción ante el resultado, y se arregla un poco el suéter antes de salir de la carpa para buscarla. Ella está sentada en una roca, tapada con una pequeña manta, leyendo por milésima vez "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", y Harry siente como una oleada de familiaridad lo envuelve. Es casi como si ella estuviera sentada en la sala de Gryffindor leyendo algún complica libro de hechizos, y él volviera de su práctica de Quidditch, cansado pero feliz.

- ¿Hermione?- le dice, llamándole la atención. Ella se sobresalta un poco, pero sonríe al verlo (aunque la sonrisa no pareciera alcanzar sus ojos).

- Deberías estar durmiendo.- lo reprende.

- Lo sé, yo solo… ¿puedes venir conmigo a la carpa por un segundo?- la invita, tendiéndole la mano. Ella frunce el ceño, sorprendida, pero toma el libro y la manta entre sus brazos y lo sigue.- Tápate los ojos.- le ordena él, antes de que entren a la carpa, y Hermione usa la mano libre para obedecer.

- Harry, ¿Qué…?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclama él. Ella se destapa los ojos, e inmediatamente se lleva la mano a la boca, en señal de sorpresa.

- ¡Harry! ¡Esto es… es hermoso! Gracias.- dice ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose en la mesa que él preparó.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, la verdad. Tú… te mereces muchísimo más que esto.- explica él, destapando la pequeña botella de soda y sirviéndola en los vasos. Hermione vuelve a sonreír, y esta vez los ojos le brillan.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para preparar esto sin que yo me diera cuenta?- inquiere ella, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

- Tengo mis métodos.- responde Harry, en tono risueño, con la boca llena de espaguetis. Ella suelta una carcajada, y él siente como si el corazón se le inflara en el pecho, como si la alegría hubiera vuelto a él en un shock eléctrico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta ella, un poco risueña también, ante la mirada atenta de Harry. Él se sonroja por un momento.

- Nada, es sólo que… cuando sonríes así, pareces la chica de once años que conocí una vez.- se explica él, tratando de no mirarla y de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

- Yo soy esa chica.- murmura ella, y Harry siente que, en realidad, se lo está diciendo a ella misma.

- Eres mucho mejor que ella.- le confiesa él, tomándole la mano por sobre la mesa. Hermione vuelve a sonreír, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Se quedan en silencio, disfrutando de la comida, tomados de las manos. Harry siente, por un segundo, que así deberían ser siempre las cosas. Que él y Hermione deberían… ¿deberían qué? No. Él y Hermione no pueden. Él no puede. No puede someterla a ella a una vida que no conduce a nada. No es la primera vez que lo ha pensado, y no será la última. Sin embargo, aleja esas ideas de su cabeza lo más rápido posible, antes de que se expandan, de que se propaguen. En cuanto terminan de comer, él se incorpora y busca la caja que ha estado escondiendo entre su ropa.

- No es mucho pero…- le dice, entregándosela. Hermione rompe con cuidado el envoltorio, y suelta algo entre un gritito de felicidad y de sorpresa al ver el contenido de la caja.

- ¿Cómo supiste…?- le pregunta, sacando uno de los caramelos de frutilla y mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Tu madre te los enviaba siempre. Supuse que era algún tipo de… de tradición entre ustedes.- explica él. Ella suelta un par de lágrimas y cierra con cuidado la caja.

- Mi padre… él era dentista y no me… no me dejaba comer dulces muy seguido. Mi madre me compraba siempre algunos de estos y me los guardaba debajo de la almohada, para que yo pudiera comerlos a escondidas antes de dormir. Cuando comencé en Hogwarts ella… siguió enviándomelos. Todas las semanas. Y yo solía comer un par antes de dormirme. Sólo para no extrañarla, ¿sabes?- confiesa ella, mientras las lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas. Es como si sólo entonces Harry entendiera el inmenso sacrificio que ella ha hecho por él. ¿Qué acaso pretendía llenar ese vacío con una caja de dulces de frutilla?

- Hermione, yo quería…- no sabe que decir. No sabe siquiera por donde empezar. Ella lo mira entonces, volviendo a sonreír, y asiente levemente, como si entendiera a la perfección aquello que Harry no puede decirle.

- No tienes que decir nada, Harry. En serio, esto ha sido… fantástico. Gracias.- murmura ella, acariciando distraídamente la pequeña caja de los caramelos.

- Soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte, de hecho. Tu… haces tanto por mi y yo no puedo devolver nada de eso.- dice él, apenado, mirándose las palmas de las manos. Ella suelta una risita.

- Me salvaste de ese Trol, ¿no?- le responde, dotando todo de una simpleza inigualable. Él no puede evitar sonreír (la perfecta sonrisa de ella es contagiosa).

- De todas las estupideces heroicas que he hecho, esa es la que más me enorgullece.- confiesa él, tratando de no sonar demasiado satisfecho de si mismo.

- ¡No puedes decir eso!

- Si puedo. Esa es la que… la que me dio la posibilidad de conocerte, de… tenerte conmigo. Tu no estarías aquí conmigo si eso no hubiera pasado. Y, probablemente, yo tampoco. No habría durado ni un segundo sin ti.- explica él, tomando los platos que acaba de limpiar mediante magia y colocándolos en el pequeño aparador. Hermione lo sorprende entonces, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su mejilla en su espalda. Harry se gira para poder mirarla a los ojos, y por un momento ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada, temiendo decir demasiado.

- Todo saldrá bien.- dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Sabe que no puede prometerle algo así, que las chances son bajas (casi inexistentes), que no es prudente hacerse vanas ilusiones, y que debería intentar serle franco. Sin embargo, al mirarla a los ojos, Harry siente algo nuevo, algo que había olvidado: esperanza. Las suaves manos de Hermione le acarician la espalda, y él siente como si alguien acabara de encender un pequeño fuego en un cuarto frío y oscuro. Esa es la verdad. Ella es la verdad. El hará lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo, tal y como lo hizo aquella primera vez al tumbar a ese asqueroso trol. Le acaricia una mejilla, y coloca uno de sus suaves cabellos detrás de su oído. Sin saberlo, las palabras ruedan por su lengua.

- Todo saldrá bien.- le dice, y ella sonríe y apoya su rostro en el pecho de él. Harry sabe, en ese momento, que nada podrá impedir que él le cumpla esa promesa. Ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort.

**III**

I'm diving off the deep end  
>You become my best friend<br>I wanna love you  
>But I don't know if I can<p>

Honestamente, hay momentos en los que no sabe de adonde saca fuerzas. Ella tira del cuerpo inerte de él, soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir que su mano aún está tibia, y aterrizan con un ruido sordo sobre el nevado suelo del bosque de Dean. No se atreve a mirarlo. Se pone de pie rápidamente, y dibuja un círculo a su alrededor murmurando los hechizos protectores correspondientes. Todo saldrá bien, se repite a sí misma, aferrándose a aquella promesa inútil que él le hizo unas semanas atrás. Todo saldrá bien. La carpa es erguida con un movimiento de varita, y el cuerpo de Harry flota suavemente hasta la litera mas cercana. Sólo entonces ella lo mira. Tiene un par de cortadas en el rostro, un brazo en una posición extraña, y una herida profunda en el estómago. No es eso lo que más le preocupa, si no el hecho de que Harry parece inconciente, casi en transe. Se retuerce un poco en la pequeña cama, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que Hermione intuye que no tiene que ver con las heridas, si no con las imágenes que debe estar viendo. Ella prende el fuego y coloca algo de agua, preparándose para una sesión intensiva de vendas y esencia de díctamo. Lo oye murmurar incoherencias, sin lograr descifrar las palabras exactas, pero conteniendo el llanto al notar el tono suplicante de su voz. Le quita el suéter y la camisa, y comienza a trabajar con rapidez en la herida del estómago, quitando los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que se le incrustaron. No quiere siquiera pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, en cuan horrible ha sido. Sólo se concentra en lo que puede manejar, en sanar aquello que está a su alcance. Limpia. Cura. Limpia. Cura. Finaliza su tarea al acomodarle el brazo dislocado, conteniendo la respiración al oír el ruido sordo de los huesos cascándose. Le coloca otra camisa y dos suéteres, puesto que Harry tiembla de frío. Le pone compresas de agua tibia en la frente, lo cubre con todas las frazadas… pero Harry sigue temblando. Sólo lo ha visto así un par de veces, en tercer año, cuando sus encuentros con los dementores solían llevarlo a ese estado de transe, de confrontación con sus peores miedos. Porque eso es lo que parece que Harry está haciendo: es como si estuviera librando una batalla contra si mismo. Ella le acerca el pequeño fuego, tratando de calmarlo, pero nada surge efecto. Sobrepasada por la desesperación, se quita las zapatillas y se recuesta a su lado en la litera, deslizándose entre las sábanas y abrazándolo con cuidado, tratando de no causarle más dolor. Sólo entonces, llora. Es injusto, pero todo ha sido así en la vida de Harry Potter. Es injusto que un hijo no pueda visitar la tumba de sus padres sin sufrir una embaucada. Han sido tan estúpidos, tan infantiles, tan crédulos. Pero, después de todo, ¿Qué otra opción tenían? ¿Tienen otra opción ahora? A veces, como hoy, Hermione desearía que las hubiera. Desearía poder dejar todo en manos de otro. Desearía quedarse allí, en el medio del bosque, y envejecer a su lado. Desearía no tener que preocuparse por si su mejor amigo va a despertarse, a mirarla, a sonreírle una vez más. Para otros, él es el elegido. Para ella… él es Harry. Es el chico que no sabía como tratar a las mujeres, y aquél que inventaba sueños absurdos para sus deberes de Adivinación. Es el compañero ideal de aventuras, el amigo fiel y leal, el valiente (y a veces inconciente) muchacho que no duda en meterse en líos, que ama el Quidditch y la tarta de melaza, y que no sabe bailar. Es… su mejor amigo. Su otra mitad. Es lo que hace que su mundo gire. Es la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, es la primera opción. Es el hombre detrás de la leyenda, y el niño detrás del hombre. Y hoy, mientras tiembla, Harry no es más que eso: un niño. Un niño asustado en una noche de tormenta. Ella hace entonces lo que hace mejor: quererlo. Lo abraza, lo consuela, le murmura cosas al oído. Siente que su corazón se rompe un poco por cada minuto que pasa y él no vuelve, no regresa a ella. Es como si estuviera buscando algo a tientas, en la oscuridad. No sabe si puede hacer eso. No sabe si puede quererlo, si funcionaría. Sabe que no tiene tiempo para preguntárselo siquiera, que debe concentrarse en otras cosas. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, no puede ocultarlo. No puede ocultar que él es su fuente inagotable de fuerza, de coraje. No puede ocultar que él es su otra mitad, y que su vida no tendría sentido si él no estuviera. Ella llora y presiona un poco más sus cuerpos, llenándose de su esencia, tratando de traspasarle así un poco de su propia vitalidad, y le suplica al oído aquello que nunca pudo decirle de frente.

- No me dejes sola. Por favor. No me dejes sola, Harry. Te necesito.- le dice, con la voz quebrada. Automáticamente, casi por arte de magia (una magia intrincada y simple al mismo tiempo de la cual Dumblendore parecía saber demasiado) él deja de temblar.

**IV**

I know something is broken  
>And I'm trying to fix it<br>Trying to repair it  
>Any way I can<p>

Poco a poco, las cosas vuelven a su lugar. Los ladrillos regresan a las paredes, el césped comienza a crecer y los pasillos de Hogwarts pueden transitarse con regularidad. La comida vuelve a tener sabor, las heridas sanan (al menos las superficiales) y son cada vez menos las sonrisas que se reprimen. Aún así, el se siente incompleto. Ha estado volando en una escoba prestada por más de tres horas, y la lluvia ya ha logrado penetrarle hasta los huesos, pero aún así no puede volver. No puede entrar. No puede caminar por esos pasillos en los que tanta sangre inocente ha sido derramada. No puede mirar hacia las aulas vacías, o a las ventanas rotas. Es como si aquél lugar que era su hogar, su refugio, fuera ahora un enorme mausoleo de las almas perdidas. Apenas puede sentir las manos y los pies, pero no ha encontrado aún una razón para volver a tierra firme, para dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de los jardines. Entonces, ve como la luz de una de las pequeñas torres se enciende, y por un momento pareciera que la lluvia ha cesado, puesto que lo invade una sensación de calidez inigualable. Acelera en la escoba, aferrándose con más fuerza al mástil, intentando no resbalarse. Se detiene en seco en cuanto llega a la ventana, y le da un par de golpecitos al vidrio. Hermione se sobresalta, corriendo hasta la ventana y abriéndola de par en par.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquiere, casi reprendiéndolo pero dejándolo ingresar, mientras toma su varita y le seca los jeans y la camisa con un solo movimiento.

- Estaba… volando un rato. Eso es todo.- explica él, apoyando la escoba contra la pared y acercándose hasta el pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana?- pregunta ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana?- responde él, señalándole con una mano hacia los mapas que ella ha desplegado sobre una de las mesas. Hermione sonríe, volviendo a sentarse en su silla y retomando la búsqueda. Harry se acerca también, tomando un trago de la taza de té y leyendo las apretadas anotaciones de Hermione por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podremos salir?- le pregunta, casi en un susurro, y contiene una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como ella tiembla un poco, como si la proximidad la pusiera ansiosa.

- Todo… todo está listo.- responde ella, en el mismo tono, cerrando cuidadosamente uno de los mapas.

- Bien. Entonces saldremos…

- No lo sé, creo que deberíamos esperar a tener más información, a estar mas seguros…

- Hermione…

- Deberíamos hablar con Kingsley o con Arthur antes de tomar ninguna decisión, no quiero hacer nada apresurado…

- Hermione…

- … y deberíamos informarle a McGonagall también. Posiblemente no volveremos a tiempo para cuando comience el nuevo ciclo…

- ¡Hermione!- la interrumpe él, esta vez con más firmeza y sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros. Ella se queda en silencio, mirándolo, y él se sienta a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

- Estoy tan asustada, Harry.- murmura ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo sé.- responde él, en el mismo tono, acariciándole la mano con su pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos. El sonido de un relámpago inunda la desordenada biblioteca, y algo en Harry se enciende.- Ven conmigo.- le ordena, poniéndose de pie y tirando de la mano que aún sostiene. Hermione no opone resistencia, y juntos caminan por los desiertos pasillos bañados de la tenue luz de la luna. Ella sonríe un poco en cuanto se paran en la entrada del viejo despacho de Dumblendore, aquél que nadie se atreve a ocupar, y suben por la escalera de caracol hasta entrar a la oficina.

- Buenas noches.- dice el Dumblendore del retrato, mientras se acomoda sus lentes de media luna.

- Buenas noches.- responden Harry y Hermione al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con sus cabezas.

- ¿A que debemos el honor de sus visitas?- inquiere el director, sonriéndoles de forma brillante, casi juguetona.

- Vinimos… quería saber si podemos usar su pensadero, Señor.- le explica Harry. Hermione frunce el ceño, mostrando desconcierto.

- ¡Por supuesto, muchacho! Está en el armario.

- Gracias, profesor.- responde él, soltándose de la mano de Hermione sólo para abrir las pequeñas puertas del armario y tomar el pensadero entre sus manos.

- ¿Sabes como funciona esto?- le pregunta a ella, posando el artefacto en el pulido escritorio.

- Sí, pero no veo como esto puede ayudarnos, Harry.

- Tú sólo… piensa en ellos.- le murmura él, volviendo a tomarla por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos. Hermione asiente y toma su varita, apuntándola a su sien. Cierra los ojos y se concentra, y Harry ve como el delicado hilo plateado de sus pensamientos se desprende de su cabello, y cae lentamente en la sustancia brumosa del pensadero. Ella se inclina sobre el escritorio, y Harry se aleja, intentando no entrometerse, pero en el último segundo Hermione lo toma de la muñeca y tira fuertemente, arrastrándolo con ella hacia le interior de sus recuerdos. Harry se encuentra entonces en el patio de lo que parece ser una escuela para niñas. Una pequeña Hermione, de no más de seis años, está sentada sola en uno de los bancos de madera, mirando hacia un grupo de niñas que hablan animadamente.

- Dicen que le prendió fuego a la muñeca de Susan sólo con mirarla.- dice una de ellas, sin intentar disimular, mientras el resto mira a Hermione con una mezcla de temor y desdén.

- Es una loca. De seguro está chiflada.- contesta otra, causándole una carcajada al resto del grupo. Harry ve como la pequeña Hermione se mueve en su asiento, incómoda, y un par de lágrimas se le escapan de sus enormes ojos marrones.

- ¿Hermione?- dice la voz de una mujer, y Harry se voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con Jane Granger.

- ¡Mamá, juro que no hice nada, lo juro!- llora la pequeña Hermione, echándose a los brazos de su madre y abrazándola fuerte.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé. ¿Porqué no vamos a casa?- dice Jane, alzándola en sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda suavemente, tratando de calmarla. La escena se desdibuja entonces, y ambos reaparecen en el living de los Granger. Una Hermione un poco más crecida, de unos diez años, lee un ejemplar de "La Cenicienta", mientras sus padres mantienen una conversación con otra persona en la habitación contigua. Momentos después, Minerva McGonagall entra en la habitación seguida por los Granger, vistiendo un elegante traje de pollera y cardigan gris oscuro, y una camisa escocesa.

- ¿Hermione? Siéntate con papá, debemos decirte algo.- le ordena su madre. Ella obedece y corre para sentarse en la falda de su padre, mientras su madre se sienta a su lado y McGonagall se para frente a ellos.

- Mi nombre, Srita. Granger, es Minerva McGonagall, y vengo de parte de Albus Dumblendore. ¿Has oído hablar de él alguna vez?- le pregunta, con una media sonrisa. Hermione niega con la cabeza, y McGonagall continúa.- Albus Dumblendore es el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y me ha enviado personalmente a entregarte esta carta de aceptación. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?- inquiere, dándole el pesado sobre y mirándola por sobre sus anteojos.

- Que soy una bruja.- contesta inmediatamente Hermione, y sus ojos brillan por el entusiasmo. Los ojos de McGonagall, sin embargo, brillan aún mas.

- Sí, Hermione. Eres una bruja.- asiente la profesora.

- O sea que… hay más como yo. Más niños que prenden fuego las cosas sin querer y que pueden… pueden levantar objetos con la mente y ese tipo de cosas.- continúa la niña, emocionándose más a cada segundo.

- Hay miles de niños como tu, sí. Y todos ellos asisten a Hogwarts.- le explica la profesora, conteniendo una risita.

- Entonces… ¿no está mal ser una bruja?- pregunta Hermione, con un poco más de inseguridad. McGonagall la mira por un segundo, entre enternecida y asombrada, y cuando contesta utiliza aquel tono dulce y conciliador que Harry sólo le ha escuchado usar un par de veces.

- Ser bruja no está para nada mal, Hermione. Es lo que tú eres. Lo que haces con tu magia, con tu poder… eso es lo importante. Pero, por lo que he estado hablando con tus padres, creo que tu harás buen uso de ese poder. Parece que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti.- le dice, mirándola a los ojos. La pequeña Hermione asiente, y su pecho se infla de orgullo.- Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber en esa carta. Y creo que… nos veremos el primero de Septiembre.- dice, colocándose los guantes y saludando a los Srs. Granger al salir de la habitación. La pequeña Hermione rompe el sobre de la carta como si se tratase del envoltorio de un regalo navideño, y la escena vuelve a cambiar. Se encuentran ahora en el jardín de los Granger, en una calurosa tarde de verano, y una Hermione un poco más crecida se pasea por el césped nerviosa, mientras sus padres leen el diario y toman una limonada.

- Hace más de una semana que le envié las cartas. No entiendo porqué no contesta.- se queja, mirando hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

- Tal vez se fue de vacaciones, cariño.- la consuela su madre.

- Harry nunca se va de vacaciones. Sus tíos son horribles.- explica ella, sentándose a su lado y tomando su propio vaso de limonada.

- ¿Vive con sus tíos?- inquiere su padre, levantando la vista del diario para mirarla de forma curiosa.

- Sí, es huérfano. Vive con la hermana de su madre porque no tenía más familia que eso.- dice Hermione, con algo de tristeza en la voz.- Ellos… lo tratan muy mal, papá. Lo hacían dormir en la pequeña alacena que tienen debajo de la escalera.

- ¡Eso es espantoso!- suelta su madre, indignada. Hermione suspira.

- Aunque no lo creas, eso no es lo más espantoso de la vida de Harry.- murmura, tomando un trago de su limonada. Sus padres se miran por un segundo, intercambiando un gesto de complicidad.

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más acerca de él?- le pregunta su madre. Hermione sonríe.

- ¿Tienes tiempo?

La escena vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez hacia un grupo de recuerdos desordenados e inconexos. Hermione y su padre construyendo un castillo de arena en una playa, Hermione y su madre escogiendo el vestido para el Baile de Navidad, los tres pintando la habitación de ella con los colores de Gryffindor, caminando por el Callejón Diagon, mirando una película en blanco y negro. Los padres de Hermione sentados solos en el mismo living, a altas horas de la noche, murmurando.

- Es tan distinto cuando ella vuelve, ¿no?- pregunta Jane, mientras cose los botones de una de las camisas de su marido.

- Cuando me acostumbro a tenerla aquí… ya debe irse de nuevo.- responde él, con tono triste, sin levantar la vista del libro que está leyendo (Harry sonríe al reconocer las inconfundibles tapas de Una Historia de Hogwarts).

- Piénsalo así… ya es el último año. Después de seguro podrá pasar más tiempo, volverá a vivir aquí mientras estudie o empiece a trabajar.- dice ella, con un tono más entusiasta. Su marido presiona la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo importante.

- Es mejor disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos con ella ahora y no… no pensar tanto en el futuro.- le aconseja a su esposa. La Hermione del recuerdo, que se esconde en silencio en el descanso de la escalera, comienza a llorar. Es tan similar a la Hermione del presente que por un momento Harry olvida que no es la verdadera y siente la urgencia de abrazarla. Pero entonces la Hermione de carne y hueso lo vuelve a tomar de la mano y ambos abandonan el recuerdo.

Se aparecen de vuelta en la oficina. La luz del sol está comenzando a asomar en el horizonte, arrancándole destellos a la infinidad de artefactos metálicos que aún reposan en sus estantes, esperando a ser utilizados. Hermione se deja caer en la pequeña escalinata, abrazándose las rodillas, y Harry siente una pulsada de dolor al ver la amargura en su rostro, y los surcos plateados que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, no quería…- comienza él, sentándose a su lado. Ella niega con la cabeza.

- No, no te lamentes. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba.- le murmura, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Harry la rodea con su brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Yo sólo quería darte… el empujón que te faltaba. La fuerza.- le explica. Hermione asiente.

- Lo sé. Esto ayuda, y mucho. Pero la verdadera fuerza que necesito… me la das tu.- confiesa ella, con una voz pequeña y quebrada, tomándolo de las mejillas y acariciándole un poco el rostro. No dicen nada más. Ninguno de los dos nota que la totalidad de los directores de los cuadros han abandonado su sueño fingido para prestarles atención a ellos. No notan que Dumblendore golpea nerviosamente sus dedos contra los brazos de su sillón con nerviosismo, casi como si quisiera gritarles algo. Ella vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y él presiona su mejilla contra su cabello, llenándose del inconfundible perfume de Hermione. Hay algo trágico y encantador al mismo tiempo en todo aquello. Es como si ambos se permitieran estos momentos de debilidad sólo cuando pueden estar juntos. A él no le molesta. A veces, algunos días, se sorprende a sí mismo esperando con ansias por esos minutos de derrumbe, de compañía silenciosa, de lealtad incondicional, de… de amor. Harry se figura que aquellas cosas que verdaderamente quiere decir no pueden ser dichas aún. Quedan muchos cabos sueltos, muchas historias inconclusas, muchas preguntas sin respuestas. No es el momento. Se pregunta, con un dejo de impaciencia, si ese momento llegará alguna vez.

**V**

You and me are floating on a tidal wave...  
>Together<p>

Corre por el largo pasillo, tratando de no resbalarse en las húmedas rocas que componen el suelo. Casi no hay luz, y el aire comienza a pesarle en sus pulmones. Sus piernas se transforman en un peso muerto, y poco a poco va bajando la velocidad, sin poder seguir avanzando. La encapuchada figura la alcanza entonces, acorralándola contra una pared, y un frío glacial le envuelve el cuerpo. Dolorosas imágenes comienzan a pasar frente a sus ojos. Muertes, gritos, heridas, llantos… una y otra vez. Hermione siente entonces que es más prudente rendirse, ceder, dejar que aquella criatura se lleve lo poco que queda de ella. El frío la penetra, calándole los huesos, y la putrefacta mano del dementor la toma por los hombros, sacudiéndola. Ella se resiste, intentando gritar…

- ¡Hermione!- exclama una conocida voz, sacándola de su ensueño. Ella abre los ojos y, por un segundo, le cuesta enfocar su vista en el borroso rostro de quien la toma dulcemente por los hombros. Los brillantes ojos verdes centellean bajo la tenue luz de la luna, mirándola con preocupación.

- Harry… ¿Qué… que paso?- inquiere, incorporándose en su cama y frotándose los ojos.

- Fue solo una pesadilla.- responde él, sentándose a su lado. Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Hermione trata de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunta, en cuanto se da cuenta de cuan descabellado es que Harry esté allí, con ella, en la casa de sus padres, a altas horas de la noche.

- Yo… te extrañaba. Y pensé… bueno, salí muy tarde del trabajo y pensé que tal vez podía dormir aquí y nosotros podíamos… desayunar juntos en la mañana antes de que tu te fueras a trabajar.- explica él, con un cierto tono de nerviosismo en la voz que hace que el corazón de Hermione de un vuelco.

- Sólo… me extrañabas. Por eso viniste.- repite ella, tratando de dilucidar si ha captado bien el mensaje. Harry asiente, con una media sonrisa, y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Hermione también sonríe. Se gira en la cama para buscar su varita y, con un movimiento fluido, atrae un par de los pijamas de su padre. Harry los toma y se los pone, mientras ella trata de no mirar, y se dirige hasta la cama para darle las buenas noches.

- Tú sólo sigue durmiendo. Yo estaré aquí.- le murmura, antes de darle un beso en al frente. Hermione lo toma de las manos y lo atrae hacia ella, obligándolo a meterse en la pequeña cama. Harry se cubre con las sábanas, y ambos se recuestan de lado, mirándose en la oscuridad.

- Ya no tengo tantas pesadillas.- susurra ella, mientras le acaricia uno de sus fuertes brazos. Harry la imita y comienza a trazar círculos en la parte baja de su espalda. No sabría explicar porqué, pero Harry es la única persona que la impulsa a hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Inconscientemente, sus piernas se cruzan debajo de la sábana, entremezclándose, y poco a poco sus respiraciones se van haciendo más espaciadas.

- Yo tampoco, a decir verdad. Pero… ¿ya era hora, no?- responde él, y ella sonríe al notar como su voz se va apagando de a poco, producto del cansancio y del confort de compartir la pequeña cama individual.

- Ya es hora.- asiente ella. Por extraño que parezca, ambos saben exactamente a que se están refiriendo. Ambos sienten, desde hace tiempo, que las cosas deben ordenarse, ponerse en su lugar. Sus intentos por esconderse de sí mismos han fracasado, han sido inválidos, y Hermione cree que si han sido tan pobres se debe, en realidad, a que ambos estaban esperando por este momento, por esta charla silenciosa, por este instante en que todo cambia y, a su vez, permanece igual. Ella siente la respiración de él contra una de sus mejillas, cálida y casi húmeda, y se sonríe a sí misma al darse cuenta de que no les quedan mas excusas, mas opciones, mas caminos que entregarse el uno al otro. Él también sonríe, como si fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos, como si los ojos de ella fueran un libro abierto frente a sus ojos. Harry la toma de la mejilla, acariciándole el cabello, y ella hace lo propio mientras juega con los pequeños cabellos que se le rizan en la nuca. Se miran por un instante, y ella intenta memorizar aquel momento como si se tratara de una simple clase de Hechizos. Harry acorta la poca distancia que los separa, cerrando sus incandescentes ojos verdes, y la besa dulcemente en los labios. Ella suelta un suspiro, devolviéndole el beso, saboreando aquello que durante mucho tiempo solo se atrevió a imaginar. Esa es la verdadera magia. Puede parecer de una sensiblería extrema, pero es la verdad: nunca en su vida nada la ha hecho sentir tan completa, tan entera, tan invencible como cuando Harry la besa con ternura, con pasión, con amor. Deberían haber hecho esto hace años. Y, sin embargo, no hay un mejor momento que este, en una fría noche de invierno, debajo de las sábanas, casi como escondiéndose lo que pueda esperarlos afuera. Nada los espera afuera, piensa ella. Ya no hay nada que los ate, que los apremie, que los amenace. No hay guerras ni hay plazos que cumplir, ni misiones suicidas e imposibles que ocupen la mayor parte de sus vidas. Ahora sólo están ella y él. Él, que se gira en la cama para quedar sobre ella, y le acaricia suavemente la espalda, el cuello, y aquella fracción de estómago que su playera no alcanza a cubrir. Ella, que le da rienda suelta, pero no se atreve aún a aventurarse. Prefiere dejar que él la guíe, como ahora, cuando usa su lengua para partir sus labios, tratando de poner en caricias aquella conexión que ambos han sentido toda su vida. Ella sonríe contra sus labios. No puede evitarlo. Están tan felices que algunos de los objetos a su alrededor flotan levemente, se mueven, parecen bailar. Ella rompe el beso en busca de aire, y él la envuelve con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione.

- Buenas noches.- le murmura, estirando su cuello para besarla otra vez, y ella siente como si con cada beso le devolvieran una parte de su alma que no sabía que le habían quitado.

- Buenas noches, Harry.- responde ella, en el mismo tono, acariciándole le cabello en cuanto él vuelve a acomodar su cabeza en su pecho. Ella cierra sus ojos entonces, pero no vuelve a dormirse. No podría ni aunque así lo quisiera. Él está en sus brazos, respirando suavemente, abrazándola por la cintura, sonriendo de vez en vez cuando, al despertarse, los ojos de ella lo miran en la oscuridad (un hábito que Hermione sabe que adquirió en los meses en aquella carpa, en donde él temía todos los días por una partida que nunca sucedió, y que nunca sucederá). Él acaba de besarla, y eso es asombroso. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando, por primera vez en meses, se siente emocionada, entusiasmada… joven? Porque Hermione sabe, con total seguridad, que la mañana siguiente dará comienzo, nada más y nada menos, que al resto de sus vidas.

**VI**

You and me are drifting into outer space...  
>And singing <p>

Ingresa a la mansión tratando de no emitir sonido. No había notado, hasta entonces, cuán tarde era en realidad. Se dirige con el mismo paso sordo hasta la cocina, tratando en vano de silenciar sus pesados y fatigados pasos. Se sorprende al encontrarla en la larga mesa del comedor, con los ojos cansados pero bien abiertos, iluminados sólo por las casi tétricas luces de la habitación. Por un segundo, las esquinas de sus labios se tuercen, como si una sonrisa fuera a producirse, pero inmediatamente los frunce, reprimiendo la innegable satisfacción de encontrarse con su esposo después de un largo día de trabajo.

- Perdón por la tardanza.- dice él, quitándose el ligero abrigo que lleva puesto y acercándose hasta ella. Intenta besarla en los labios, pero sólo consigue llegar a una de sus mejillas.

- Una "tardanza", Potter, es retrasarse quince minutos. No seis horas.- responde ella, con la voz cargada de resentimiento. Él asiente con una media sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente hacia donde va eso.

- Estaba en una misión, cariño. Sabes como son estas cosas.- se disculpa, sentándose a su lado. Ella se pone inmediatamente de pie, como si no pudiera estar cerca de él, pero se acerca hasta el refrigerador y saca un plato de comida.

- Yo sé como son. Tus suegros, quienes te esperaron por dos horas y se preocuparon por ti, no lo saben.- explica, sin suavizar el tono, dándole el plato y calentándolo con su varita.

- ¿Y tu no te preocupaste?- murmura él, con media sonrisa, mirándola fijamente. Los ojos de ella se llenan de algo parecido al desprecio, pero Harry sabe que ella se encuentra muy lejos de eso.

- Podrías haber enviado a tu Patronus al menos.- le responde, con verdadero enojo, retirándole la mirada. Él vuelve a asentir, satisfecho de si mismo: la conoce como a la palma de su mano.

- Entonces… ¿estás enojada porque no llegué a la cena o porque no te avisé que no vendría?- pregunta él, en tono de broma, metiéndose la mitad de la porción de pollo en la boca. Hermione suelta un suspiro, casi un quejido, y se pone de pie dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Harry, sin embargo, es más rápido. Se aparece en el umbral de la puerta y la envuelve con sus brazos, apretándola un poco entre ellos.

- Suéltame.- le ordena ella, mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, a él no se le escapa el leve tono risueño de su voz.

- Si realmente no quisieras quedarte, ya te habrías ido.- contesta él, acomodándola más en sus brazos.

- Convénceme de lo contrario.- murmura ella, ahora sí sonriendo. Harry toma su varita y, con un solo movimiento, las luces bajan aun más y la pequeña rocola comienza a reproducir una conocida canción.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esto?- le pregunta a su esposa, mientras la toma por la cintura y comienza a balancearla suavemente. Ella le hecha los brazos al cuello y le acaricia una de las mejillas, acercándose tanto a él como le es posible.

- Claro que lo recuerdo.- responde, jugando por los pequeños cabellos de las patillas de Harry.- Ese baile fue lo mas estúpido, impulsivo y tierno que hiciste por mi. Nunca voy a olvidarlo.- agrega, conteniendo una risita. Harry también sonríe.

- Creí que pedirte matrimonio ocupaba ese puesto.

- Eso no fue ni estúpido ni impulsivo.- lo corrige ella. Harry piensa que son muy extraños, muy distintos. A otro hombre podría llegar a molestarle que su esposa lo corrija constantemente. A él, sin embargo, no le importa. Debe confesar que a veces, en los días felices (que son la mayoría) finge equivocarse sólo porque ama ver la expresión de satisfacción del rostro de Hermione al corregirlo. A otro hombre le molestaría que, después de un arduo día de trabajo, su mujer lo reciba de forma fría como muchas veces Hermione lo hace. A él tampoco le importa. Él sabe que sólo basta un gesto para hacer que esa corteza invisible de hielo se derrita. A veces basta con un baile, con un beso, con un pequeño regalo. A veces, en los días malos, basta con que ella vea el cansancio o el sufrimiento de su rostro para que aquél juego se acabe. Otra mujer no toleraría eso. No soportaría las deshoras, la incertidumbre, el peso del reconocimiento público. Pero Hermione lo hace, día tras día, sin poner reparos (y Harry sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que tal vez eso es lo que ella más ama de él, su sentido del deber, su necesidad de ser el "héroe").

- ¿Sabes? Ese día creí… creí que ibas a besarme.- dice ella, rompiendo el tren de sus pensamientos. Harry sonríe de nuevo, abrazándola más, dejando que su rostro se presione contra su pecho y apoyando su propia mejilla contra el cabello de su esposa.

- Aún no estábamos listos.- murmura él. Ella asiente.

- Lo sé. Al menos… al menos lo pensaste, ¿no?- inquiere ella, entre risueña y esperanzada.

- Creo que no me atrevía a pensarlo. A pensar en ti de esa forma. No me sentía… no sentía que yo fuera suficiente para ti. Tu te merecías mucho más de lo que yo podía ofrecerte.- le confiesa. Se pregunta entonces porqué no han tenido esta conversación antes, en los principios de su relación, o en los tres años que ya llevan juntos.

- Tu eres más que suficiente para mi. Tu eres… tu eres Harry. Y yo soy Hermione. Somos Harry y Hermione.- contesta ella, mirándolo severamente pero con dulzura a la vez, como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente (él está seguro de que ella es capaz de hacerlo, después de todo).

- El Señor y la Señora Potter del Número Doce de Grimmaund Place.- agrega él, quitándole uno de los cabellos que le caen sobre el rostro. Ella sonríe entonces, soltando una pequeña carcajada, y él no puede evitar sonreír también. Ella lo besa en las mejillas, en la línea de su mandíbula, en su cuello, y se queda allí, respirando contra su propio pulso.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. No vuelvas a dejar de irte sin avisar, ¿está bien? Haces que me preocupe mucho por ti.- le murmura, con una voz llena de súplica que él no puede ignorar.

- Lo prometo.- le contesta, solemnemente. Entonces hace aquello que no tuvo las agallas de hacer la primera vez en aquél baile en la carpa y la besa, de forma dulce pero segura, porque es lo más sensato. Porque puede. Porque quiere. Porque es su deber. Porque antes que ser un héroe, Harry es el Sr. Potter. Y amar, proteger y consentir a la Sra. Potter es su deber principal.

**A/N: tengo un par mas de ideas en la cabeza. Así que, si les ha gustado, mándenme una Review. Gracias. :)**


End file.
